


Flowers on the Windowsill

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, Episode: s04e20 The Rapture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-27
Updated: 2010-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's different for Castiel, inhabiting Claire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers on the Windowsill

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the _Gilmore Girls_ theme song (where you lead, I will follow).

Jimmy hardly ever had a thought that did not relate to work, home, church, or God. Claire thinks of herself as a white Lane Kim. Claire knows who Lane Kim is. Jimmy knows who Lucy Camden is. Jimmy watches _7th Heaven_ reruns because it suits his religious tastes. Claire watches _Gilmore Girls_ reruns partly because Amelia trusts ABC Family to have appropriate programming, but mostly because it's about girls who mostly relate to girls, and because Lane rebels against her conservative Christian family. Claire also watches _True Blood_ , knowing full well her mother would have an aneurysm if she saw, and her father might well die on the spot. Jimmy knows nothing of vampires other than Dracula. Claire gets her _True Blood_ fix through pirated AVI files and has hacked the parental controls on her Internet usage. Jimmy barely knows what those words mean.

Jimmy consented because he believed God asked it of him. Claire knows what 'women in fridges' means, and agreed to be Castiel's vessel in order to avoid becoming one.


End file.
